


Together against the world

by Axel_Queen_of_hearts



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Porn With Plot, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Queen_of_hearts/pseuds/Axel_Queen_of_hearts
Summary: You met him while you were working a night at the dinner. His brother slapped your ass, and he stood up for you. Afterward, he asked for your number. You disagreed, but for a whole month, he came back to that dinner. Asking you for your number. That was a year ago, now it was just the two of you. Against the world.This is story starts from season one, all the way to now.  Hope you like it, enjoy.





	1. wake up call

The last couple of months have been nothing by hell. At least you weren't alone, you had him. When hell broke loose, you were the only thing on his mind. You were at the dinner when it happened. You knew people were getting sick from something.However, that didn't stop you from working. He rushed to the dinner and pulled you away to his bike. You weren't sure what was happening at first, but when you saw the dead come back. You stopped asking questions.

 

You woke up to the smell of the tent you shared with the two Dixons. It wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Daryl made sure his brother understood that you were off limits. You turn on your side and nuzzled up next to Daryl. He was still fast asleep, snoring just a bit. You decide it was time to get up, you rose from your spot on the floor. Putting your arm up in the air. Suddenly, you were pulled back down to the ground.

"Where are ya going." Daryl had this smirk on his face. He places a kiss on your forehead. "Not even a good morning." You giggled before giving him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning."

"That's more like it." He pins you down onto the sleeping bag. Daryl gave you a couple of kisses before attacking your neck. Your hand wanders up and down his back. Soon, one of his hands finds a way to your pants. He pushes down hard and you can feel him against your clit.

"Daryl!" You hissed, pushes away his hand. "We got caught last time." A low chuckle came from his throat.

"So," He kissed you again, bitting down on your lower lip. "It's none of their business." He pulled down your pants, along with your underwear. 

"Alright." You open your legs, allowing him to take his place between them. He pulled down his boxers, letting his member spring free. He held his member in his hand before pushing into you. "Daryl." You moaned, bitting down on your bottle lip.

"Yeah, baby." There was that smirk again. Within a few moments, the two of you were at it. Before the world went to hell, the two of you had sex everyone day or week. You two would go at it for hours and screaming the other name out. He would always tease you afterward. You couldn't help be just a little bit loud. However, now you had to be quiet. Which is pretty hard when you have a Dixson ramming into you. The two of you were resting your heads on each other neck. Your nails were deep in his back. While he had held up both your lips. Daryl was kissing and biting down onto your neck. "You're so tight...ah"

"Yes!" You hissed, trying not a scream. "Yes, right there." He was just ramming into you, again and again. A few little moans made their way out from your mouth, but not too loud. Within a few moments, you had a pillow over your head. You were biting down on the pillow, while Daryl chuckle at you.

"AH, Ah, ahhhhh, your such a drama queen." He groaned.

 

"You two are at it again." You felt your heart dropped. It was Merle, this was the second time he had walked in on you two. "Well, don't mind me." He chuckles while walking to his side of the room. Daryl pulls the cover over you. "You know, there isn't any room for any more Dixsons. So, you two best be-"

"Get out asshole." Daryl hissed, moving a weird way. Casuing you make a sound. Merle only laughed at you, before hitting back out.

"Hey, I'm going on a run with the others." He said before zipping up the tent. After he left Daryl took a deep sigh.

"Fuck..." He looked down back at you. "Hey now." Daryl took the pillow off from your face. You weren't having any of this shit.

"I told you." You grabbed the pillow, hitting him with it. "I told you so, and now look."

"What?" He laughs, before pulling you up to sit on his lap. "You liked it." He teased. 

"DId not, I can bearly stand him when I'm dressed."You rucked your hips against his. His member was still inside of you. 

"Forget about." He bucked his hips upwards, hitting that one spot.

"Daryl. Dixson." You groan, before speaking again. "Your such an ass."


	2. After your wake up call.

You were making your way to the main part of camp. Everyone was doing their own thing, keeping busy. Daryl went off to hunt, leaving you here. While walking, you saw the two siblings, who were at it again.

"Give it back." The little girl called out.  
"Stop it." The boy replied.  
"Mijo, leave your sister alone." Their mother called out to them.  
"Why? " The boy asked back. Your eyes widen at his word if that was you. Well, you would have been getting your ass beat.

"Come on." Their mother pulled the boy by the arm. You made you're way over to Lori and her boy, Carl.  
"Good morning." You took a seat next to the two. Lori was giving her son a haircut.  
"Good mornin (name). Where your tail at?" It was either tail or shadow.  
"He went hunting, I would have gone with him. But, decide to clean up a bit." You had spean the last couple of hours cleaning the tent up, mostly your side. You didn't dare touch Merle's belongings.  
"Bet that's a mess." She comment, that's when Carl made a sound."Baby, the more you fidget, the longer it takes. So don't, okay?"  
"I'm trying," Carl replied.  
"Well, try harder." You chuckle at Lori's replied. 

"If you think this is bad, wait till you start shaving." You looked up to see Shane making his way over toward you. "That stings. That day comes, you'll be wishing for one of your mama's haircuts."  
" I'll believe that when I see it." Carl was quick to reply. The two boys started to talk with each other.

"Could I talk to you for a sec?" Lori asked, leaving Carl with Shane. You agreed before getting up from your seat, following behind her. The two of you made your way over toward the edge of the camp. Not too far, but just out of ear range. "So, how are you and Daryl?"

"Whatever he or his brother did, I didn't do shit." You were quick to reply. She could only chuckle at your reply.

"Oh, no, no." She placed her hand on her chest. "Haha, I was just want to give you some advice." You weren't sure what she was going on about, but you would listen. " So, you and Daryl are in a sexual relationship right?" You could only nod your head. Your face was just a blushing mess. "Are you using protection?"

"Um, no- Oh I see." You took a sigh of relief. "I had my tubes cuts." You said while making a cutting sigh with your hand.

"Oh, well." She seemed to be more relaxed. "That's good. I just didn't want you two having a baby in this. Not in a bad way, you know." She rested her hand on your arm.

"I understand, thanks for looking out for me." You placed your hand on her arm. "You too." A blush grew on her face. You knew of her relationship with Shane. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks (name.)" When you two came back, Shabe was hold up some dead frogs, going about eating them.  
"Eww!" Shane was holding up some dead frogs.   
"No, yum!" Shane places the frogs down on the table.   
"No, he's right." Lori went back to her 'family'. It was good for her, she had a man to protect her son and herself. The conversation went on, before being interrupted by a car alarm. 

 

"Hey, Dale, can you see what that is?" You ran over toward the RV. When he didn't reply, you were quick to ask again. "Talk to me, Dale!"

"I can't tell yet," Dale replied. That went Amy came up asking if it was them. "I'll be damned."

"What is it?" You and Amy asked at the time.

 

"A stolen car is my guess." Within a few moments, Glenn pulls in the stolen car. He gets out with his huge smile on his face.Glenn says hello, while the car is still going off. "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off!"  
"I don't know how!" You and Shane quickly went over to aid him. "Pop the hood," Shane yelled. "Pop the damn hood, please." Glenn did as he went off to the side, where Amy. She was asking about Andrea. Shane pops the hood so we can disconnect the battery to turn the alarm off. 

"She's okay! She's okay!" Glenn said to Amy: Is she coming back? Glenn: Yes! Amy: 

"Where is everyone else?" You asked while Amy kept asking for her sister.

"Yes! Yeah, fine. Everybody is. Well, Merle not so much." Glenn mumbles the last part.

"Oh shit. What happened?" You asked. You weren't a big fan of Merle, but he is Daryl bother. And if anything happened to his brother, there would be hell to pay.

"Are you crazy," Shane came back into the conversation. Nobody seemed to even notice your question."Driving this wailing bastard up here? Are you trying to draw every Walker for miles?"

"I think we're okay." Dale came down from the RV. That's when Shane and Dale got into it. "Well, the alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing." Dale than turn to Glenn. "I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" Everyone turned to stare at Glenn. 

"Sorry. Got a cool car... though" You sigh before a truck arrive. You and group quickly went to go see the truck. Andrea and Amy are first to embrace. Morales gets out of the truck and his wife and children run up to him. That's when you took notice of Carl, who is sad. 

"Hey," You tap his shoulder. "Don't be upset, things are looking up." You mess with his hair, making him smile. You looked back up at the group. Just thinking to yourself. 'Man, what am I going to do with Daryl.' Lori came back over to the two of you. She pulled her son into a side hug. They started to walk away.

 

"You are a welcome sight." Dale gives Morales hug before they laugh. "I thought we had lost you folks for sure."

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked.

"New guy…" Glenn spoke up. " he got us out."

"New guy?" You asked.

"Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town. Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello." Morales called out. That's when this cowboy got out of the truck. "The guy's a cop like you." He told Shane. You couldn't really see who it is, however, Shane is the first to see him. Everyone went quiet for some unknown reason. Carl and Lori then turn over and he sees him. The new guy was speechless for a few moments.  
"oh my god." He said suddenly Carl and Lori run up to him. 

"Dad! Dad!" Carl yells out. You stood there dumbfounded. Right there was Rick, Lori 'dead' husband. He takes Carl in his arms and was crying. He kisses Carl on the cheek and before Lori comes up. He hugs them both. You look over and see Shane. Who is surprised to see Rick, but he doesn't seem happy.

'Oh, I'm not ready for this shit storm.' you thought to yourself.


End file.
